


Totuuden hinta

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun Gabranth ja Drace saavat aihetta epäillä, että Larsan henki on vaarassa, kuinka pitkälle he ovat valmiita menemään suojellakseen nuorta prinssiä?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totuuden hinta

"Tohtori Cid tekee tätä Draklorissa?" keisari kysyi, kuin varmistuakseen siitä, että oli varmasti ymmärtänyt oikein.  
"Olen varmistunut siitä, että lordi Vayne rahoittaa tutkimuksia", Gabranth vahvisti apeana. Huonot uutiset olivat muutenkin ikäviä, ja kun niitä toi vanhalle, sairaalle miehelle, oli niiden kertominen kaksin verroin kamalampaa. Keisari oli vanhentunut kovin nopeasti viimeisten parin vuoden aikana, eikä tällä todennäköisesti olisi enää montaakaan vuotta jäljellä. Vähäisiäkin vuosia verotti huoli sodasta sekä miehen pojista, joista vanhempi tuntui haaveilevan ennennäkemättömän suuresta ja vahvasta armeijasta, kun taas toinen oli vasta lapsi, jonka ei olisi kuulunut varttua sodan keskellä.  
"Hänen osuutensa Nabudiksen tuhossa on myös varmaa. Mutta hyökkäystä johtaneen tuomari Zechtin ollessa kadoksissa on totuus vaikea varmistaa", keisari pohti.

Gabranth nyökkäsi. Nabudis oli ollut katastrofi, josta kaikki eivät vieläkään olleet toipuneet. Tohtori Cid oli luovuttanut armeijalle jonkin uuden, ennennäkemättömän voimakkaan aseen. Monen muun tavoin tuomari oli kuvitellut, että mystistä kiveä olisi käytetty vain vastapuolen armeijaa vastaan. Kun totuus Nabudiksen kohtalosta oli taistelun jälkeen tullut julki, oli se herättänyt paljon keskustelua sekä epäluottamusta laboratoriota kohtaan. Aseen kehitellyt tohtori Bunansa oli kuitenkin saanut jatkaa entiseen malliin, ja virallisen tiedon puutteessa huhuttiin, että työn alla oli entistä vahvempia aseita. Gabranth ei halunnut edes ajatella, millaista tuhoa ne saattaisivat saada aikaan, Nabudiskin oli ollut liikaa hänelle.

”Pitkät, karut vuodet ovat hämärtäneet silmäni. En kykene näkemään oman poikani sydäntä”, Gramis huokasi. Gabranthin vastaus jäi puolitiehen, kun raju yskäkohtaus vavisutti keisaria.  
”Herrani?” tuomari kysyi huolestuneena. Keisarin olisi pitänyt saada levätä, mutta olosuhteet eivät sallineet sitä. Kellään ei ollut mahdollisuutta hylätä velvollisuuksiaan voimiensa keräämiseksi, kaikkein vähiten valtakunnan johtajalla.  
”Tämä tauti saa minut vielä. Mutta kenestä tulee seuraajani?” vanha mies pohdiskeli saatuaan yskänsä kuriin.  
”Senaatti pelkää Vayneä, joka on kyvykäs, mutta heille vieras. Sen sijaan he toivovat nuorta, helposti mukautuvaa keisaria”, Gramis jatkoi.

”Gabranth, kerran menneisyydessä piiritin kotimaasi”, keisari totesi saaden tuomarin yllättymään. Miten Landis liittyi Archadian tulevaisuuteen?  
”Landiksen tasavalta tuhoutui kauan sitten. Uskollisuuteni kuuluu kokonaan keisarikunnalle”, Gabranth vastasi vakaalla äänellä. Vaikka hän toisinaan kaipasikin vanhaa kotimaataan, ei sitä enää saanut takaisin, eikä keisaria todellakaan ollut tarpeen rasittaa turhilla huolilla.  
”Kenties, mutta entäpä veljesi?” Gramis pohdiskeli. ”Toisin kuin sinä, hän ei hyväksynyt meitä, vaan pakeni Dalmascaan. Etkö koskaan ajatellut seuraavasi häntä?”  
”Seuraan hänen jokaista liikettään. Hän on keisarikunnan vihollinen ja hänet on tuhottava”, Gabranth kivahti. Veljeään hän ei kaivannut. Tämä oli pettänyt molemmat kotimaansa, miksi ihmeessä tuomari olisi suunnitellut seuraavansa sellaisissa jalanjäljissä?  
”Joten surmaisit siis jopa oman veljesi keisarikunnan vuoksi. Olkoon siis niin, Gabranth. Häikäilemättömyytesi voi olla hyödyksi”, keisari huokasi. ”Mutta niin ei saa olla Larsan tapauksessa, sinun on varmistettava se.”

”Pyydätte siis minua toimimaan hänen miekkanaan ja iskemään sinne, minne hän ei kykene?” Gabranth kysyi varmistaakseen, että oli käsittänyt oikein.  
Keisari pudisti päätään.  
”Ole ennemmin hänen kilpensä. Gabranth, pidä Vayneä silmällä, sillä hänen on innokkain terä kaikista.”  
”Herrani?”  
Tuomari epäröi, oliko varmasti kuullut oikein. Uskoiko Gramis tosiaan vanhemman poikansa olevan uhka nuorimmalle?  
”Tee se puolestani, Gabranth. En voisi – en kestäisi nähdä poikiani jälleen sodassa keskenään”, vanha mies pyysi. Sanoja säesti voimakas yskäkohtaus.

***

”Keisari uskoo, että Vayne suunnittelee jotakin Larsan pään menoksi”, Gabranth totesi. Hän olisi mieluusti jättänyt työnsä oven toiselle puolen ja keskittynyt vain Draceen, mutta hänellä ei ollut ollut tilaisuutta ottaa aihetta puheeksi aiemmin ja siksi yhteinen vapaailta ei tarjonnut toivottua irtiottoa työstä. Toisaalta mies luotti siihen, että Drace ymmärtäisi. Ei tämä varmasti ilahtunut joutuessaan vatvomaan Vaynen aivotuksia vapaa-ajallaan, mutta muulloin he eivät voineet keskustella vapaasti vailla ylimääräisiä korvia, ja kruununperijän kieroiluja ei kannattanut puida kaikkien kuullen.

”En ole yllättynyt”, Drace huokasi. ”Vayne haaveilee täydestä tyranniasta, ja vaikkei Larsa virallisesti voikaan häntä estää, voi pojasta silti olla harmia suunnitelmien kannalta. Olisin tosin ennemmin huolissani keisarista.”  
”Luuletko todella, että hän olisi niin julma? Että hän kävisi isänsä kimppuun vain voidakseen hyökätä Rozarriaan?”  
”En tiedä, mutta joka tapauksessa keisari Gramis on ainut, jolla on valtaa estää poikaansa toteuttamasta suuruudenhulluja suunnitelmiaan”, nainen tuhahti. ”Senaattikin paheksuu ajatusta, mutta heillä tuskin on mitään sananvaltaa asiaan, jos Vayne kohoaa hallitsijaksi.”

”Keisari ei ole meidän suojeluksessamme, mutta Larsa on”, Gabranth totesi. ”Jos keskitymme pitämään hänet turvassa ja hengissä, saattaa Archadia vielä joskus nähdä päivän, jona miekat lasketaan alas ja Ivalicessa vallitsee rauha.”  
”Emme voi vahtia häntä kaiken aikaa varsinkaan, kun emme tiedä, mitä Vayne tarkalleen ottaen suunnittelee”, Drace huomautti. ”Jos joku hyökkää pojan kimppuun, voimme kyllä pysäyttää hänet, mutta entä jos Vayne yrittää vaikkapa myrkyttää hänet? Ei, Gabranth, emme voi tehdä mitään ennen kuin tiedämme enemmän prinssin suunnitelmista.”  
”Mitä sitten ehdotat?” mies kysyi. Kyllä, Drace oli oikeassa, mutta tieto ei helpottanut asian hyväksymistä. Jo asemansakin puolesta heidän olisi tullut kyetä suojelemaan Larsaa, mutta nyt kaikki suunnitelmat tuntuivat kaatuvan yksipuolisuuteensa ja siihen, ettei heillä ollut varmuutta mistään.

”En näe muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin yrittää saada selville, mitä Vayne oikeastaan suunnittelee”, nainen huokasi.  
”Siihen liittyy vain eräs pieni mutta: hän on edelleen Dalmascassa, eikä kukaan tiedä, koska hän palaa. Niin kauan kuin hän pysyttelee aavikkovaltakunnassa, ei meillä ole mitään mahdollisuutta päästä selville hänen suunnitelmistaan,” Gabranth huomautti. Tilanteeseen oli pakko olla jokin ratkaisu, heidän täytyi vain ensiksi löytää se.  
”Välimatka ei kuitenkaan estä Vayneä toteuttamasta suunnitelmiaan välikäsien kautta”, Drace totesi synkkänä. ”Valitettavasti emme tällä hetkellä voi tehdä mitään.”

Sanojen myötä kumpikin tuomari vaikeni. Äänettömyyden vallitessa Gabranth uppoutui ajatuksiinsa ja pyöritteli päivän tapahtumia mielessään. Mistä Gramisin tiedot olivat peräisin? Kuka oli voinut saada vihiä Vaynen suunnitelmista ja oli vielä jäänyt henkiin kertomaan niistä? Todennäköisesti prinssillä oli Dalmascassakin koko joukko palvelusväkeä, joista joku oli hyvinkin saattanut vaivihkaa vilkuilla tämän papereita. Mutta Vayne ei ikinä jättäisi mitään maineensa vaarantavaa näkyville, hän oli liian huolellinen tehdäkseen niin typerän virheen. Todennäköisesti todistusaineisto lojui visusti lukittuna laatikossa, jonka ainutta avainta Vayne kantoi aina mukanaan. Toisaalta joku palvelijoista oli saattanut myös vahingossa kuulla osan jostakin salaiseksi tarkoitetusta keskustelusta, mikä sinänsä olisi ollut loogisempaa, mutta todennäköisesti kyseinen palvelija olisi vaiennettu julmasti. Vayne oli jo vuosia aiemmin osoittanut kyvykkyytensä julmuuksien parissa, eikä vaivaisen palvelijan henki todennäköisesti olisi ollut juuri minkään arvoinen, jos riskinä oli niinkin törkeän valtionpetoksen paljastuminen.

”Keltä ikinä keisari onkaan tietonsa saanut, on tämän täytynyt jollakin keinolla päästä Vaynen lähelle. Se kieroilija ei todellakaan paljastaisi suunnitelmiaan kelle tahansa. Joko kyseessä oli vahinko, tai joku on kääntänyt selkänsä arvon prinssille”, Gabranth summasi ajatuksensa.  
”Lisäksi se joku on todennäköisesti vastikään palannut Archadesiin, minä ainakaan en uskaltaisi kertoa tämän luokan uutisia kirjeessä”, Drace huomautti.  
”Totta. Voin yrittää kysellä, josko joku tietäisi vastikään Dalmascasta tulleista palvelijoista. Voi kuitenkin olla, ettei hän osaa kertoa sen enempää kuin keisarikaan. Varmaa tietoa suunnitelmista on loppujen lopuksi vain Vaynellä itsellään”, mies totesi apeasti.  
Miten tahansa he asiaa pyörittelivätkään, oli lopputulos aina sama. Ilman lisätietoja juuri mitään ei ollut tehtävissä, ja ainoastaan murhan suunnittelija itse tiesi yksityiskohdista.  
”Tilanne näyttää huonolta, mutta en usko Vaynen tekevän mitään välikäsien avustuksella, häneltä jäisi kaikki hauska väliin. Larsa ja keisari ovat varmasti molemmat hyvässä turvassa niin kauan, kuin se pirulainen pysyttelee Rabanastressa”, nainen tokaisi. Gabranth hymyili väkinäisesti, vaikka tiesikin Dracen olevan todennäköisesti oikeassa. Vayne nautti verenvuodatuksesta liikaa jäädäkseen paitsi veljensä surmasta.

 

***

“Löysin sen palvelijan, joka Vaynen suunnitelmista oli kuullut”, Gabranth puuskahti ja kohotti miekkansa torjumaan Dracen iskun. Terät kalahtivat yhteen ja hetken kumpikin koetti saada voimalla oman aseensa läpi toisen puolustuksesta. Kumpikaan ei antanut tuumaakaan periksi ja lopulta Dracen nykäisi oman miekkansa takaisin, kohotti sen uuteen iskuun ja hyökkäsi koko voimallaan. Terä kalahti taas toista vasten Gabranthin torjuessa lyönnin.  
”Ja?” nainen kehotti taistelupariaan jatkamaan samalla kun nojasi jälleen koko painollaan asettaan vasten. Kauan oli kulunut niistä päivistä, joina hän oli voittanut Landiksesta tulleen nuorukaisen hengästymättä. Mies oli todella ansainnut asemansa ylituomarien joukossa, vaikkei ollutkaan syntyjään archadialainen.  
”Valitettavasti hän ei tiennyt mitään hyödyllistä. Oli vahingossa kuullut Vaynen puhuvan veljestään ja jonkun eliminoinnista liian lähekkäin ja varmuuden vuoksi sitten vienyt viestin eteenpäin”, Gabranth huokaisi ja tempaisi miekkansa irti toisistaan hyökäten kummallakin Dracen kimppuun.

”Silti, parempi katsoa, kuin katua. Larsa on Archadian tulevaisuudelle tärkeä, meillä ei ole varaa menettää häntä Vaynen juonille”, Drace totesi torjuen samalla iskun. Harjoittelu Gabranthin kanssa oli mukavaa vaihtelua paperityöhön ja palatsin vartiointiin, vaikka sekin oli vuosien saatossa rutinoitunut. Silti oli virkistävää päästä ulos kiviseinien sisältä ja tuntea adrenaliini veressään.  
”Olemme silti edelleen umpikujassa, emme tiedä, mitä Vayne tarkalleen ottaen aikoo”, Gabranth huomautti.  
Terät kalahtelivat toisiaan vasten, hiekka pöllysi askelten mukana, minuutit kuluivat, mutta kumpikin taisteli tosissaan. Tarkoituksena ei ollut tappaa, tai edes vahingoittaa, mutta silti löytää aukot suojauksessa ja hyödyntää niitä. Teräshaarniskat tekivät haavoittumisesta epätodennäköistä, mutta eivät kuitenkaan mahdotonta.  
”Vayne ei paljasta suunnitelmiaan muille, kuin korkeintaan lähipiirilleen. Liekö edes heille”, Drace huokasi. ”Jos emme pääse hänen lähelleen, voimme ainoastaan toivoa parasta, enkä usko sen tällä kertaa riittävän.”  
”Ei se riitäkään, mutta miten muka saamme Vaynen luottamaan meihin riittävästi saadaksemme mitään tietoa mistään? Hän tietää kyllä, että Gramis on uskonut Larsan meidän vastuullemme”, Gabranth puuskahti.

Dracen liikkeet hidastuivat ja ilme kävi mietteliääksi. Hetken kuluttua hän laski miekkansa, taisteleminen idean paljastamisen kanssa samanaikaisesti ei todennäköisesti tietäisi mitään hyvää.  
”Emme ehkä luottamaan, mutta on muitakin tapoja”, hän totesi. Gabranth katsahti häneen kummeksuen.  
”Aiommeko kenties kiristää hänestä totuuden, vai mahdollisesti huumata hänet?”  
”Me emme aio tehdä mitään, minä aion. ”  
Drace vastasi kysyvään katseeseen vakavalla tuijotuksella.  
”Vayne ei ikinä tarkoituksella paljastaisi meille mitään, ei edes paineen alla. Huumaaminen olisi toki houkuttelevaa, mutta se ei takaa totuuksia. Hänet on yllätettävä silloin, kun hän sitä vähiten odottaa.”  
Nainen keskeytti puheensa hetkeksi, veti syvään henkeä, kokosi ajatuksiaan. Gabranth ei pitäisi suunnitelmasta, hän ei itsekään pitänyt, mutta muita vaihtoehtoja ei tuntunut olevan.  
”Tiedän. Mutta nainen voi saada miehen kuvittelemaan, että on luottamuksen arvoinen. Tai tarvittaessa käyttää heikkoja hetkiä hyväkseen ja saada miehen lipsauttamaan jotakin, jonka olisi pitänyt jäädä sanomatta.”

Gabranthin katse muuttui kovemmaksi, silmät kapenivat. Drace tunsi pulssinsa liiankin hyvin, katse ei luvannut mitään hyvää. Syvän huokauksen jälkeen mies avasi suunsa.  
”En pidä ideastasi, mutta parempien vaihtoehtojen puuttuessa en aio estää sinua. Lupaathan kuitenkin olla varovainen? Jos Vaynelle selviää, että häntä huijataan, heilahtaa miekka kaulallasi ennen kuin ehdit edes avata suusi puolustautuaksesi.”  
”Minä lupaan. Mutta jos minulle sattuisi jotakin, täytyy sinun vannoa, että suojelet edelleen Larsaa. Hänen henkensä on etusijalla.”  
Gabranth ei vastannut, kohotti vain miekkansa uudelleen ja hyökkäsi. Tuttu metallin kalske loi turvallisuuden tunteen, vaikka kaikki oli epävarmaa. Adrenaliini hukutti huolet alleen ja hetken kaikki oli hyvin.

”Riittää tältä päivältä”, Drace lopulta huoahti ja laski miekkansa. Käsivarsia särki, mutta se menisi pian ohi. Vaikka hän olikin käyttänyt samaa asetta jo pitkään, oli hän tällä kertaa ladannut iskuihinsa normaalia enemmän voimaa. Nyt, kun taistelu oli ohi, jäi ajatuksille taas tilaa ja karu todellisuus tulvahti takaisin. Aikoiko hän todella tuhota parisuhteensa vain, jotta prinssi Larsa säilyisi hengissä mahdollisesti olemattomastakin uhasta huolimatta? Vaikka hän asiaa miten pyöritteli, oli vastaus silti sama: aikoi. Jos Vayne koskaan pääsisi Archadian johtoon, ei menisi pitkään, kunnes koko Ivalice olisi tuhon partaalla. Siitä huolimatta jokin kaihersi naisen mieltä. Mitä hänelle ja Gabranthille tapahtuisi? Jos suunnitelma onnistuisikin, ja Vayne saataisiin eliminoitua, saattaisi luottamus heidän välillään olla kadonnut iäksi. Ja jos jokin menisi vikaan, ei enää olisi mitään, mistä murehtia, sillä Vayne ei jättäisi yhtäkään petturiksi katsomaansa henkiin.

”Oletko kunnossa?” rauhallinen ääni veti hänet pois ajatustensa syövereistä. Gabranth laski kätensä Dracen olkapäälle ja katsoi tätä kysyvästi. Nainen sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, imi voimaa toisen läsnäolosta. Kuinka helppoa olisikaan ollut, jos he eivät olisi omistaneet elämäänsä Archadian keisariperheen suojelemiselle. He olisivat voineet elää tavallista perhe-elämää lapsineen ja lemmikkeineen, nyt heillä oli vain toisensa ja ikuinen epävarmuus huomisesta. Koska tahansa saattoi tulla käsky sotaan, josta paluusta ei ollut takeita.  
”Luulen niin”, nainen vastasi ja jatkoi hiljaa, kuiskaten: “Gabranth, en haluaisi tehdä tätä, mutta en vain näe muita vaihtoehtoja.”  
”En minäkään tästä pidä, mutta ymmärrän kyllä, ettei muita keinoja tunnu olevan. Sitä paitsi, lupaan olla tukenasi tapahtuipa mitä hyvänsä”, mies hymyili pienesti.  
Drace huokasi ja keskittyi hetkeksi vain hengittämään ja kokoamaan itsensä. Vaikka hän oli pyöritellyt suunnitelmaa päässään jo muutaman päivän, oli sen kertominen Gabranthille tehnyt siitä paljon konkreettisemman. Totuus oli iskenyt vasten kasvoja adrenaliinin väistyttyä verestä, ja taas kerran nainen huomasi kyseenalaistavansa suunnitelmansa. Jos kaikki päättyisi hyvin, hän kyllä harkitsisi vakavasti alan vaihtoa ja yrittäisi ylipuhua Gabranthin tekemään samoin. Normaali perhe-elämä ei todennäköisesti edes luonnistuisi, hän oli kuitenkin viettänyt sotilaana jo vuosikymmenen, mutta ehkä rippeet riittäisivät. Etenkin, jos hän saisi jakaa ne pitkäaikaisimman ja läheisimmän ystävänsä kanssa.

***

Huone oli hämärä, eikä siitä sisäpuolelta erottanut juuri muuta, kuin suuren, hevosenkengän mallisen pöydän ja sen ympärillä istuvat vanhat miehet. Archadian senaattiin oli aikanaan kuulunut nuorempiakin jäseniä, mutta hallinto oli kangistunut kaavoihinsa jo vuosia sitten ja nyt nuorinkin senaattori alkoi jo harmaantua. Gramis istui omalla paikallaan keskellä pöytää ja tuijotti ilmeettömänä eteensä.  
”Rozarrian keisarikunta kokoaa suurta armeijaa sotaharjoitusten varjolla. Uskomme, että he vain odottavat sopivaa tekosyytä… hyökätä mitä pikimmin Archadiaa vastaan”, eräs senaattoreista virkkoi hitaasti haroen samalla partaansa.  
”Leviathanin ja sen laivaston menetys oli mitä musertavin isku”, toinen mies liittyi keskusteluun.  
”Jos Rozarria päättäisi hyökätä, tulisi taistelusta pitkä ja raskas. Ellei lordi Vayne olisi liikuttanut laivuetta niin impulsiivisesti, eivät olosuhteet olisi näin vaaralliset”, ensiksi puhunut senaattori lisäsi.  
Keisari huokasi syvään, sota todellakin oli jo ovella. Hän oli toivonut voivansa välttyä uusilta yhteenotoilta ja keskittyä rakentamaan kestävää hallintoa valloitetuille alueille, mutta jos Rozarria todella suunnitteli hyökkäystä, ei Archadia voinut vain ottaa iskua vastaan, vaan oli puolustauduttava. Sitä paitsi armeijaa komentava Vayne ei ikinä jättäisi käyttämättä tilaisuutta kokeilla käytännössä jotakin hänen ja tohtori Bunansan suunnittelemia aseita. Täysimittainen sota näytti väistämättömältä.

“Lordi Vayne on saatava vastuuseen teoistaan! Se on senaatin tahto”, ensiksi puhunut senaattori kivahti ja kääntyi sitten puhumaan suoraan Gramisille. ”Majesteetti, vaikka hän onkin poikasi, on oikeuden tapahduttava.”  
”Käytännöllinen asia tuo oikeus. Ja siksi minun on tehtävä valinta valtaistuimeni ja poikani välillä”, keisari huokasi. Oli selvää, ettei Vayneen luotettu, ei ollut luotettu aikoihin, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa senaatti todella vaati muutosta asioiden tolaan. Mutta voisiko hän todella riistää pojaltaan tämän aseman? Vayne oli aluksi ollut hyvä sotapäällikkö, mutta jokin oli muuttunut. Nykyisin nuorukainen tuntui havittelevan vain lisää valtaa itselleen ja uusia maita Archadialle.  
”Mitä surullisin tilanne meille kaikille”, eräs miehistä totesi ymmärtäväisesti.  
”Onko? Lordi Vaynen, kenties, mutta lordi Larsasta tulisi varmasti hieno keisari”, toinen senaattori puuttui puheeseen. Gramis huokasi, taas Larsasta povattiin hänen seuraajaansa isoveljensä sijaan. Vaikka keisari olikin osittain samaa mieltä, ei hän silti olisi halunnut kuulla hallituksensa esittelevän virallisen kruununperijän sivuuttamista.  
”Larsa ihailee suuresti veljeään ja on vielä kovin nuori”, hän huokasi.  
”Mutta hän ei pysy aina nuorena. Jo nyt hän kuluttaa aikaansa selvittelemällä Lordi Vaynen ajatuksia. Lordi Larsa on löytänyt roolinsa ja esittää sitä innokkaasti”, ensimmäisenä puhunut senaattori huomautti.

”Niin, mutta kuka hänelle asettaisi sellaisen tehtävän?” keisari kysyi happamasti. Larsa oli vasta lapsi, ja hän olisi mielellään nähnyt tämän sellaisena vielä muutaman vuoden. Muut vain tuntuivat suhtautuvan poikaan kuin aikuiseen.  
”Onko sillä merkitystä? Vayne itsekin näki kerran vanhempien veljiensä kohtaavan oikeuden, eikö nähnytkin? Ja vielä teidän majesteettinne käskystä, muistelisin”, vanhus huomautti.  
Gramisin vastaus hukkui voimakkaaseen yskänpuuskaan, joka vavisutti miehen koko kehoa. Sillä hetkellä keisari vihasi voimattomuuttaan yli kaiken. Vaikka hän oli valtakunnan johdossa, käskytti armeijaa hänen poikansa ja kansaa senaatti. Häntä itseään käskytti sairaus, joka verotti hänen voimiaan liiaksikin.  
”Voitte olla huoleti. Niin kauan, kuin senaatti hoivaa tätä maata, on Archadian kukoistus taattu”, senaattori totesi.  
”Kuten tahdotte”, Gramis huokasi. “Kutsun Vaynen takaisin Archadesiin.”

***

“Zargabaath, entä sinä? Ethän sinä usko, että hänen veljensä olivat pettureita?” Dracen ääni kaikui käytävällä. Gabranth huokasi syvään, toivottavasti tämä ei ehtisi viedä kuulusteluaan liian pitkälle, ennen kuin hän ehtisi väliin. Dracellä oli toisinaan taipumus puolustaa näkemystään hyvinkin kärkkäästi, eikä se väärässä seurassa ollut hyvä asia. Etenkin Bergan tuntui asettuneen vahvasti Vaynen puolelle, joten tämän läheisyydessä lausutut sanat voisivat hyvinkin aiheuttaa ikäviä seurauksia.  
”Niin totesi hänen korkeutensa keisari Gramis. Sinuna varoisin puheitasi, Drace. Tuo asia on unohdettu jo kauan sitten”, vanhempi tuomari vastasi rauhallisesti. Nainen olisi todennäköisesti kivahtanut jotakin vastaukseksi, mutta Gabranth yhytti kolmikon ja keskeytti keskustelun.  
”Teidän armonne, kutsu on käynyt. Lordi Vayne on saapunut palatsiin”, hän ilmoitti.  
”Tulemme välittömästi”, Zargabaath totesi ja lähti harppomaan eteenpäin käytävää pitkin Berganin vanavedessä. Drace ei lähtenyt seuraamaan kaksikkoa, vaan jäi Gabranthin kanssa odottamaan näiden ehtimistä pois kuuloetäisyydeltä.

”Lordi Larsa on lähtenyt Bur-Omisacelle. Hän toivoo saavansa Gran-Kiltiaksen tuen kapinallisia vastaan. Epäilen, ettei se estä Ondorea, mutta jo pienikin hidaste hänen toimiinsa olisi tervetullut. Se viivyttäisi Rozarrian hyökkäystä ja me saisimme kipeästi kaivattua aikaa puolustuksemme viimeistelyyn”, Drace totesi.  
”Juuri kuten hänen majesteettinsa toivookin”, Gabranth myötäili etsien samalla naisen olemuksesta merkkejä epävarmuudesta. Kuitenkaan uutinen Vaynen saapumisesta kaupunkiin ei tuntunut liikuttavan tätä mitenkään. Sen sijaan nainen tuntui olevan kovin ylpeä Larsasta.  
”Lopputuloksesta huolimatta olen ylpeä nuoren herran edistyksestä. Voin jo nähdä niiden sameaälyisten senaattorien tyrmistyneet kasvot. Ne hölmöt kuvittelevat, että lapsikeisaria olisi helppo ohjailla varjoista naruja vetelemällä… Mutta vielä heille selviää, ettei lordi Larsa ole mikään nukke.”  
”Niin. Senaattorit olisivat mitä tyytyväisimpiä saadessaan marionetin keisariksi. Muistatko, Drace, miten senaatti pelkää ja inhoaa lordi Vaynen kykyjä? Kun heille selviää totuus, ettei lordi Larsa olekaan helposti paimennettava, säyseä lammas, he paljastavat hampaansa ja kaluavat hänet”, Gabranth pohdiskeli. 

Miten tahansa asiaa katselikin, ei Archadian tulevaisuus vaikuttanut lupaavalta. Keisari oli jo vanha ja viime aikoina tämä oli kärsinyt myös voimakkaista yskäkohtauksista. Ei ollut takeita siitä, että Gramis ylipäätään näkisi rauhanaikaa. Vayne keisarin valtaistuimella oli liian kamalaa ajateltavaksi, ja Larsa jäisi senaatin jalkoihin nuoren ikänsä vuoksi. Ainut toivo oli, että nykyinen keisari eläisi vielä jokusen vuoden, niin kauan, että Larsa olisi varttunut aikuiseksi. Siihen mennessä Vayne toivottavasti olisi tapattanut itsensä sodassa ja senaatti hyväksynyt, että Larsallakin oli oma tahto.  
”Olet oikeassa. Puhun asiasta hänen majesteetilleen mitä pikimmin. Gabranth, jää meidän vastuullemme suojella Larsaa. Olemmeko samaa mieltä?” Drace palautti miehen takaisin nykyhetkeen.  
”Aye.”  
Hiljaisen yhteysymmärryksen kera kaksikko lähti astelemaan kollegoidensa perään.

Vaikka Drace pitikin yllä tyyntä ja rauhallista ulkokuorta, ei Gabranth ollut vakuuttunut, että myös naisen mieli oli sitä. Vaikka tämä olisikin suhtautunut Vayneen ikävänä kiusankappaleena ja tietojen urkkimiseen työnä, oli tyyneys silti häiritsevää.  
”Eikö Vaynen läsnäolo vaivaa sinua?” mies töksäytti. Hienovaraisuus ei ollut koskaan kuulunut hänen ja Dracen kommunikaatioon, kumpikin arvosti asiaa korulauseiden sijaan. Nainen ei vastannut heti, vaan näytti vaipuvan ajatuksiinsa. Gabranth ei katsonut aiheelliseksi painostaa toista vastaamaan, tämä kyllä vastaisi saatuaan ajatuksensa järjestykseen.  
”Vaivaa kyllä, mutta samalla se on hyvä asia. Nyt meillä on edes mahdollisuus saada selville, mitä hän oikeastaan suunnittelee. Sitä paitsi, odottaminen on aina kamalin osa mitä tahansa tehtävää”, Drace selitti. Gabranth nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi, naisen sanoissa oli järkeä. Taisteluissakin kauheinta oli odottaa niiden alkua. Kun ase sitten sulautui käsien luontevaksi jatkoksi, sai ajatteleminen jäädä, siihen palattiin vasta tilanteen rauhoituttua. Kunpa tällä kertaa vain todellisilta taisteluilta vältyttäisiin.

***

Vilkaistuaan vielä viimeisen kerran peiliin Drace harppoi muutamalla pitkällä askeleella pois huoneesta ja löi oven kiinni takanaan. Jos hän olisi jäänyt ajattelemaan enää yhtään pidemmäksi aikaa, hän olisi kääntynyt kannoillaan ja vaihtanut mekon tuttuun ja turvalliseen haarniskaan. Vaikka tuomarit virallisissa tilaisuuksissa pukeutuivatkin aina haarniskoihinsa, oli myös tilaisuuden edellyttämä juhla-asu sallittu vaatekerta. Drace oli toiminut tuomarina jo lähemmäs kymmenen vuotta, eikä sinä aikana ollut pukeutunut kertaakaan naisten vaatteisiin, ainakaan julkisesti. Nyt tilanne kuitenkin lähestulkoon vaati normaalia kevyempää pukeutumista. Hän saisi kuulla asuvalinnastaan Berganilta ja Zargabaathilta, se oli varmaa, mutta Gabranth sentään jättäisi hänet rauhaan.

Kun keisari oli ilmoittanut järjestävänsä juhlaillallisen Vaynen kotiinpaluun kunniaksi, ja vielä vaatinut tuomareita osallistumaan, oli Drace havahtunut todellisuuteen. Vayne oli Archadesissa, joka hetki enintään muutaman seinän päässä pikkuveljestään. Nainen ei enää voisi lykätä salamurhasuunnitelman selvittämistä, ja illallinen olisi täydellinen tekosyy lähestyä prinssiä. Mutta entä jos Vayne ei tarttuisi syöttiin, tai mikä pahempaa, näkisi suoraan hänen suunnitelmansa läpi? Siinä tapauksessa sekä hänen, että Gabranthin päivät olisivat luetut. Täytyi siis vain toivoa, että kaikki menisi jotakuinkin suunnitelmien mukaan.

Illallisesta kuultuaan Drace oli myös ensimmäistä kertaa ollut iloinen siitä, että oli ottanut äitinsä jäämistöstä itselleen mekon. Äiti oli kuollut jo jokunen vuosi takaperin, ja siitä saakka kolttu oli vain lojunut vaatearkun pohjalla käyttämättömänä. Onneksi se edelleen mahtui päälle ja jopa istui jotenkin. Alle vuorokauden varoitusajalla kun ei yksikään Archadesin ompelijattarista olisi suostunut ottamaan työtä vastaan. Helpotuksen lisäksi ironiaa ei käynyt kiistäminen, Drace ei muistanut äitinsä ikinä sanoneen mitään positiivista tyttärensä ammattivalinnasta, mutta päätyi silti tietämättään auttamaan tätä.

Vaikka matka, jonka Drace joutui mekossaan kulkemaan, oli lyhyt, tuntui se silti vievän pienen ikuisuuden. Hopeanharmaa kangas takertui jalkoihin vähän väliä ja hän olisi ollut valmis kääntymään ympäri ja palaamaan vaihtamaan tutun ja turvallisen haarniskan ylleen. Lisäksi vaate tuntui paljastavan yläosasta aivan liikaa, vaikka olikin melko peittävä keskiverron mittapuun mukaan. Ylipäätään hän tunsi olonsa turvattomaksi ja alastomaksi. Epävarmuuden uhatessa muuttua konkreettisiksi teoiksi nainen keräsi helmat käsiinsä ja kiristi askeltensa tahtia. Juhlasalin ovella hän ei ainakaan enää viitsisi kääntyä takaisin, oli siis vain selvittävä niin pitkälle.

Kun nainen lopulta seisoi salin oven ulkopuolella, ei jännitys ainakaan ollut hellittänyt. Pikemminkin se kuristi kurkkua ja sai sydämen takomaan kuin taistelussa konsanaan. Muutaman sentin puulevy erotti hänet polusta, jolta ei ollut paluuta. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni, laski hitaasti kymmeneen ja työnsi oven auki. Juhlaillallisesta hän sentään uskoi selviävänsä, loppuilta huoletti häntä huomattavasti enemmän. Kauanko siitä oli, kun hän oli edellisen kerran yrittänyt saada jonkun kiinnostumaan itsestään? Gabranthiin hän oli tutustunut työn kautta, ja kahdesta hylkiöstä tuomarien joukossa oli tullut ensin ystäviä ja sittemmin vuosien saatossa jotakin enemmän. Ennen armeijaa puolestaan ei ollut ollut ketään, lähinnä siksi, ettei hyväsukuisen perheen tytön ollut soveliasta juoksennella poikien perässä. Rivisotilaana ollessaan hän taas oli keskittynyt ensisijaisesti etenemään urallaan, eivätkä hänen esimiehensä todennäköisesti olisi katsoneet kovin hyvällä suhdetta sotilaiden välillä, se olisi todennäköisesti nähty häiriötekijänä taistelutilanteessa ja Drace olisi saanut jättää hyvästit haaveelleen tuomarin urasta. Tuntui ironiselta, että yrittäessään ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään saada jonkun kiinnostumaan itsestään, oli kyseessä yksi vastenmielisimmistä työtehtävistä, joihin hän oli urallaan joutunut. 

Tasainen puheensorina täytti salin. Aatelisto istui pitkän pöydän ääressä ja rupatteli keskenään. Väki keskusteli niin viimeisimmästä muodista, kuin keisarikunnan yllä alati vellovasta sodanuhastakin. Archadesin hienostoon sen enempää huomiota kiinnittämättä Drace etsiskeli pöydästä nimilapullaan varustetun paikan ja istuutui. Vilkaisu kummallekin puolelle kertoi, että keskustelun ylläpitäminen kyllä luonnistuisi, mutta epätavallinen käytös kyllä herättäisi kysymyksiä. Etenkin Bergan tuntui jatkuvasti etsivän tapoja piikitellä Draceä tai kyseenalaistaa naisen ammattitaito. Zargabaath ei ollut enää vuosiin suoraan kyseenalaistanut mitään, mutta suhtautui silti tasaisen epäluuloisesti kaikkeen. Pian salin toinen ovi avautui ja keisari asteli sisään Vayne vanavedessään. Samalla tilanne konkretisoitui myös Dracelle. Vayne istuisi, jos nyt ei suoraan häntä vastapäätä, niin hyvin lähellä kuitenkin. Se olisi täydellinen tilaisuus viritellä keskustelua, mutta toisaalta huomion keskittäminen pelkästään kruununperijään aiheuttaisi varmasti kasan kysymyksiä muilta tuomareilta. Kortit oli kuitenkin jaettu jo istumajärjestyksen muodossa, ne vain täytyi pelata mahdollisimman hyvin.

Keisariperheen saapumista säesti tuolien kolahtelu, kun vieraat nousivat kunnioittamaan heitä.  
”Arvoisat illallisvieraat, kohottakaamme malja poikani paluun kunniaksi”, keisari totesi. Viinilasit nostettiin pöydältä ja vieraat vastailivat kehotukseen erilaisin sanankääntein. Kun tervetuliaismalja oli juotu, viittasi keisari vieraansa istumaan. Illallinen alkoi, ja aiemmin salissa vallinnut puheensorina palasi takaisin. Drace yritti parhaansa mukaan viritellä keskustelua ensin kollegoidensa kanssa, mutta nämä tuntuivat olevan kiinnostuneempia ruuasta, kuin seurustelusta.  
”Lordi Vayne, onko Rozarria tai Ondore vielä tehnyt seuraavaa siirtoaan?” nainen lopulta kysyi saadakseen hiljaisuuden katkeamaan. Prinssin puhuttelu virallisella illallisella tuntui epäluontevalta ja sanat lähes juuttuivat kurkkuun. Jonkinlainen siirto oli kuitenkin tehtävä, sillä vaikkei Larsa sillä hetkellä Archadesissa ja välittömässä vaarassa ollutkaan, ei kukaan tiennyt, kauanko Vayne viipyisi kaupungissa. Tämän palattua Rabanastreen olisi suunnitelmien urkkiminen taas entistä hankalampaa.

Prinssi kohotti katseensa ja vilkaisi tuomaria.  
”Ei mitään uutta. Kumpikin valmistautuu sotaan, muttei toistaiseksi ole vielä tehnyt liikettäkään hyökätäkseen. Teidät kyllä pidetään tilanteen tasalla.”  
”Niin, tietysti. Ajattelin vain, että teillä saattaisi olla sellaista tietoa, joka ei ole vielä ehättänyt korviimme virallisia reittejä”, Drace hymyili. Samalla hän oli varma, että vähintäänkin Gabranthin silmät olivat liimautuneina häneen. Landislainen varmaan valvoi hänen jokaista liikettään ja elettään valmiina paikkaamaan tilanteen, jos hän epäonnistuisi. Todennäköisesti myös Zargabaath ja Bergan kohottelivat kulmiaan, mutta he tuskin puuttuisivat keskusteluun.  
”Täytyy vain toivoa, etteivät he teekään vielä vähään aikaan mitään. Jos he päättäisivät hyökätä huomenna, olisi meidän vain päihitettävä heidät miesvoimalla, mutta jos he lykkäävät siirtoaan vielä muutamia kuukausia, tai edes viikkoja, voi käsissämme olla vahvin ase, joka Ivalicella on koskaan nähty”, Vayne jatkoi.  
”Vielä Nabudiksen tuhonnutta asettakin voimakkaampi?”  
”Nabudis oli vain esimakua siitä, mihin Archadia vielä jonakin päivänä pystyy. Eivätkä ne päivät ole kaukana.”  
”Mahtaisikohan olla aivan sopimatonta udella, millaisesta aseesta oikein on kyse?”  
”Valitettavasti en voi kertoa sitä teille, ennen kuin kaikki on valmista”, prinssi totesi ja kuulosti jopa olevan hieman pahoillaan. Ehkäpä tämä paloi halusta päästä esittelemään asetta jollekin, muttei voinut tehdä niin tohtori Bunansan takia.

Keskustelu taukosi, kun palvelusväki kiiruhti keräämään vanhat lautaset pois ja kiikuttamaan tilalle pääruoan. Drace toivotti tervetulleeksi mahdollisuuden hengähtää ja koota ajatuksiaan. Tämä oli suunnitelman helppo osuus, päästä puheväleihin Vaynen kanssa. Kaikki siitä eteenpäin tuottaisi vaikeuksia, vaikkakin loppuillan vapaa seurustelu todennäköisesti tarjoaisi hyvän mahdollisuuden päästä lähemmäs prinssiä. Toisaalta tämä saattaisi osata epäillä jotain, jos Drace toimisi hätiköidysti. Ehkä tämä ilta kannatti käyttää vain ystävälliseen rupatteluun.

Hiljaisuus raukesi pian sen jälkeen, kun ruoka oli tarjoiltu. Puheensorina täytti taas ruokasalin, mutta Drace pysyi vaiti. Sotatilan uhka oli ollut luonteva keskustelunavaus, mutta iloisemmat aiheet olivat varmasti parempia lopputulosta ajatellen.  
”Millaista Dalmascassa on, lordi? En ole käynyt siellä sitten Nalbinan”, hän lopulta kakaisi.  
”Kuumaa, kuten aina. Viime aikoina Rabanastressa on ollut myös valitettavan hiostava ilma, johtuu todennäköisesti Gizan sadekaudesta.”  
”Entä miten kansalaiset ovat suhtautuneet teihin?”  
”Pääosin suopeasti, tai ainakin välinpitämättömästi. Kukaan ei oikeastaan ole yrittänyt mitään, ellei lasketa sitä, kun samana iltana, kuin asemani Dalmascan konsulina vahvistettiin, eräs katulapsi päätti murtautua kuninkaalliseen aarrekammioon kahden ilmapiraatin avustuksella. Muistatte ehkä Ffamran Bunansan? Heitimme hänet ja muut varkaat Nalbinan tyrmään, jossa he varmaankin viruvat edelleen, elleivät ole menehtyneet olosuhteiden vuoksi.”  
”Huhut tohtorin nuorimmasta pojasta siis pitävät paikkansa? Hän todella hylkäsi asemansa tuomarina vain ryhtyäkseen lainsuojattomaksi?”  
”Siltä se tosiaan vaikuttaisi.”

Illallisen edetessä keskustelukin lähti soljumaan lähes omalla painollaan. Vaikka Vayne aluksi olikin vaikuttanut jäyhältä keskustelijalta, oli hän illan mittaan alkanut puhua vapaammin. Drace ei olisi halunnut myöntää sitä, mutta nuorukainen oli loppujen lopuksi vähintäänkin kelvollista seuraa. Kunhan kukaan ei panisi merkille, että Drace kiinnitti koko huomionsa prinssiin, eikä juuri keskustellut muiden kanssa. Toisaalta Zargabaath ja Bergan olivat heti alkuun tehneet selväksi, ettei rupattelu kiinnostanut heitä, Gabranth tiesi jo, mitä oli meneillään, ja muita riittävän lähellä istuvia Drace ei edes tunnistanut.

Illallisen päätyttyä keisari vetosi heikentyneeseen terveydentilaansa ja vetäytyi omiin tiloihinsa. Kun aatelisto halusi kukin vuorollaan toivottaa Vaynen tervetulleeksi takaisin Archadesiin ja samalla onnitella asemasta Dalmascassa, vetäytyi Drace vaivihkaa käytävään. Hetken hiljaisuus tuntui helpotukselta. Vaikka hän teoriassa osasikin hovietiketin ja sen mukaisen keskustelun, ei se tarkoittanut, että rupattelu muiden kuin lähipiirin kanssa olisi ollut helppoa ja vaivatonta. Sinä iltana se oli ollut kaikkea muuta.

Ovi kävi uudemman kerran ja Drace kohotti katseensa lattiasta. Gabranth. Hyvä, ei ylimääräisiä kysymyksiä siitä, mitä hän teki käytävässä. Sanaakaan sanomatta mies astui heitä erottavat askeleet ja veti Dracen halaukseen. Kiitollisena nainen nojasi otsansa Gabranthin olkapäähän ja imi voimaa tämän tyyneydestä.  
”Oletko kunnossa?” mies kysyi hiljaa.  
”Luulisin. Ainakin nyt.”  
”Tiedät varmaan, ettei sinun ole pakko tehdä tätä. Kyllä me jotain keksimme.”  
Drace pudisti päätään.  
”Kyllä minä selviän.”  
”Totta kai. Kunhan muistat, ettei sinun tarvitse kantaa vastuuta yksin.”  
Apean hymyn kera Gabranth painoi kevyen suudelman naisen hiuksille.  
”Hyvin sinä pärjäät. Minä palaan paperitöiden pariin, mutta ne on varmaankin nopeasti tehty. Jos kaipaat myöhemmin kuuntelijaa, tiedät mistä minut löytää.”

Drace jäi katselemaan, kun mies laahusti poispäin pitkin käytävää. Vasta, kun tämä oli kadonnut portaisiin, pakotti nainen itsensä hengittämään syvään, rauhoittumaan ja palaamaan sen jälkeen muiden illallisvieraiden pariin. Yöstä tulisi todennäköisesti aivan liian pitkä hänen makuunsa, mutta kun Vayne kerran tuntui keskustelevan mielellään, ei tilaisuutta kannattanut jättää käyttämättä. Koska lie tarjoutuisi seuraava mahdollisuus prinssin jututtamiseen.

Vilkaisu paikalle jääneisiin vieraisiin paljasti, että kaikki muut tuomarit olivat liuenneet paikalta heti pakollisten velvollisuuksien jälkeen. Se tosin ei yllättänyt Draceä, valtaosa pidempään virassa olleista tuomareista arvosti rauhaa ja yksinäisyyttä enemmän, kuin turhanpäiväistä sosialisointia, eikä nainen voinut heitä siitä moittia. Yhteiset puheenaiheet muiden kuin kollegoiden kanssa olivat vähissä ja työtovereista sai yleensä tarpeekseen jo päivän aikana. Sillä kertaa hän oli kuitenkin myös iloinen, mitä vähemmän paikalla oli tuttuja, sitä vähemmän kysymyksiä hän käytöksestään saisi kuulla.

Vaynen kimpussa näytti edelleen olevan kasa aatelistoa, joten Drace etsiskeli hieman sivummalta itselleen istumapaikan. Tilanteen tarkkailu oli helpompaa, kun kaikki ei tapahtunut aivan nenän alla. Periaatteessa hieman keskemmältä huonetta valittu paikka olisi saattanut palvella paremmin illan varsinaista tarkoitusta, mutta varallisuudella ja syntyperällä rehvastelevien ihmisten puheet eivät juuri tarjonneet kiinnostavaa kuunneltavaa. Ehkäpä loppujen lopuksi pieni etäisyys ja sen tuoma näennäinen rauha olisivatkin vain etuja illan edetessä.

Vaikka prinssi olikin vaikuttanut keskustelevan Dracen kanssa mieluusti, oli nainen silti yllättänyt, kun nuorukainen itse velvollisuuksistaan selvittyään hakeutui tämän seuraan.  
”Taisin aiemmin unohtaa, mutta onnea vielä asemanne johdosta. Dalmasca varmasti kukoistaa pian.”  
”Kiitokset, vaikka olenkin saanut kuulla kyseisestä aavikkovaltakunnasta lähes kyllästymiseen saakka tänä iltana. Sen sijaan, että keskustelisimme politiikasta, kertoisitteko jotakin itsestänne? Suokaa anteeksi suorasukaisuuteni, mutta miten nainen oikein päätyy tuollaiseen työhön?”  
Drace huokasi. Montako kertaa hän olikaan saanut vastata samaan kysymykseen? Toki nainen tuomarina oli ainakin hänen tietääkseen ennennäkemätöntä, mutta ajat olivat muuttumassa ja ilmapiiri vapautumassa.  
”Ei siinä oikeastaan ole mitään kiinnostavaa. Kasvoin veljieni kanssa yhtenä pojista, ja kun heistä kukaan ei isän toiveista huolimatta hakeutunut tuomariksi, päätin tehdä vanhempani ylpeiksi. Suunnitelma ei niiltä osin aivan onnistunut, mutta ammattinimikkeen tuoma itsenäisyys korvaa rikkonaiset perhesuhteet.”  
”Vanhempanne eivät siis pitäneet ajatuksesta?”  
”Niinkin voisi sanoa. En tosin tiedä, mitä he nykyisin ajattelevat, sillä emme juurikaan ole yhteyksissä toisiimme.”  
”Tosiaan, en muista aiemmin tavanneeni sotilasuran valinnutta naista.”  
”En minäkään. Mutta puhuisimmeko jostakin muusta? En usko olevani kovinkaan kiinnostava puheenaihe.”  
”Toki”, prinssi nyökytteli. Drace tunsi olonsa kovin alastomaksi ilman haarniskaansa nuorukaisen terävän katseen edessä.

***

Ovelta kuuluva koputus keskeytti kirjaan uppoutuneen Dracen. Vastahakoisesti hän laski teoksen pöydälle ja laahusti selvittämään, kuka häntä oikeastaan häiritsi. Nuorehko tyttö tapitti häntä silmät suurina ja ojensi kädet täristen kirjekuorta. Ehkä joku oli pelotellut tätä tuomarien ilkeydellä. Huhut eivät olleet täysin perättömiä, mutta Drace ei muistanut kuulleensa yhdenkään tuomarin käyttäytyneen asiattomasti tai tarpeettoman ilkeästi palvelusväkeä kohtaan. Nainen otti kirjeen vastaan ja vilkaisi sinettiä ennen avaamista. Solidorin huoneen vaakuna. Oliko keisarille tai Larsalle tapahtunut jotakin? Hän mursi vahan ja veti itse viestin ulos kuoresta.

Hyvä neiti Drace,  
Pyydän että suotte minulle kunnian illastaa tänään kanssanne. Jos Teille sopii, saapukaa huoneisiini seitsemännen tunnin alkaessa. Lähettäkää vastaus tämän viestin tuojan mukana.  
Teidän,  
Vayne Solidor

Drace hymähti luettuaan viestin. Ilmeisesti keisariperhe oli täysissä voimissaan ja hänen suunnitelmansa toimiva.  
”Odottaisitko hetken?” hän kysyi tytöltä ryhtyen samalla etsiskelemään kirjoitusvälineitään. Pikaisesti hän raapusti myöntävän vastauksen prinssille, sekä lyhyen viestin Gabranthille. Nainen sulki kuoret ja ojensi ne tytölle.  
”Toimittaisiko tämän lordi Vaynelle ja tämän toisen ylituomari Gabranthille?”  
Tyttö nyökkäsi ja käännähti kannoillaan kiiruhtaen sitten ulos ovesta. Ehkäpä tuomarit sitten todella antoivat itsestään pelottavan vaikutelman.

Pikainen vilkaisu kelloon kertoi, että Vaynen ilmoittamaan ajankohtaan oli vielä reilu tunti. Se jätti reilusti aikaa vaatteiden vaihtoon ja vielä mahdollisuuden lukea muutaman sivun kirjaa. Koska Drace oli jo kertaalleen palautettu takaisin kirjan maailmasta, saattoi hän suosiolla etsiä ensin jotakin sopivaa päällepantavaa ja sen jälkeen palata vaihtoehtoiseen todellisuuteen, kunnes kello vaatisi häntä keskeyttämään. Niinpä hän avasi vaatearkkunsa ja tuijotti hetken sen sisältöä. Ehkä ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään nainen oli pahoillaan siitä, että oli päättänyt elää miehen lailla ja hävittää kaikki naiselliset vaatteensa. Mitään etiketin mukaista vaatetta illallista varten ei yksinkertaisesti ollut, joten hänen oli tyytyminen tummiin housuihin ja pellavapaitaan. Ainakaan ne eivät olleet päivän aikana saanut kerrosta hiekkapölyä ylleen.

Aivan liian pian kello oli hivuttanut viisarinsa osoittamaan, että Dracen oli aika jättää jahkailu ja suunnata kohti Vaynen huoneistoa. Sydän pamppaillen nainen asteli pitkin palatsin käytäviä. Illallinen prinssin yksityisissä tiloissa oli aivan eri asia, kuin julkinen juhla-ateria. Sitä paitsi hänellä oli paha aavistus siitä, mihin ilta lopulta johtaisi. Sen pohtiminen ei kuitenkaan ainakaan parantanut tilannetta, joten tuomari yritti parhaansa mukaan olla murehtimatta seuraavista tunneista ja keskittyä nykyhetkeen. Asiat etenisivät omalla painollaan ja hänen olisi vain pelattava korttinsa parhaaksi katsomallaan tavalla.

Paria minuuttia ennen sovittua aikaa Drace koputti kevyesti ovea, joka avautuikin lähes välittömästi. Nainen kohotti hieman kulmiaan huomatessaan, että prinssi itse oli ovella vastassa palvelijan sijaan. Tarkempi silmäys paljasti valmiiksi katetun illallisen, Vayne oli ilmeisesti halunnut eliminoida kaikki ylimääräiset häiriötekijät.  
”Iltaa, neiti”, mies kumarsi.  
”Hyvää iltaa myös teille.”  
”Toivottavasti kutsu näin lyhyellä varoitusajalla ei tuottanut teille hankaluuksia.”  
”Ei suinkaan. Olin varautunut vain rauhalliseen koti-iltaan, joten kutsunne ei aiheuttanut minkäänlaisia vaikeuksia.”  
”Hienoa. Käykäämme saman tien pöytään, ennen kuin illallinen jäähtyy. Saisiko olla viiniä, vai joisitteko mieluummin jotakin muuta?”  
”Viini sopii hyvin”, Drace vastasi ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Vayne istahti häntä vastapäätä ja kaatoi kalliinnäköisestä pullosta kaksi lasillista. Toisen mies ojensi Dracelle, toisen hän puolestaan kohotti ilmaan.  
”Archadian kukoistukselle.”  
”Sille, ja tälle illalle”, Drace totesi kohottaen samalla oman lasinsa. Vaynen esimerkkiä seuraten hän joi viiniä pienen kulauksen ja pysähtyi maistelemaan sitä. Punaviiniksi juoma oli yllättävän makeaa, selvästikään se ei ollut archadialaista alkuperää. Keisarikunnan viinit kun tunnetusti olivat kuivia ja jopa happamia.

Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus, jota rikkoivat ainoastaan satunnaiset astioiden kilahdukset. Vasta pääruoan lautaselleen saatuaan Drace havahtui keskustelun puutteeseen. Vaikka nainen yleensä arvostikin rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta, oli vaitonaisuus silti jollain tapaa ahdistavaa. Aterimet vaihtuivat lautasliinan kulman näpertämiseen, kun hän yritti keksiä puheenaihetta hiljaisuutta karkottamaan. Vayne kuitenkin ehti ensin ja alkoi puhua Larsasta.  
”Kuulin, että veljeni on suunnannut Bur-Omisacelle. Osaisittekohan kertoa, mikä sai hänet lähtemään niin pitkälle ilman asianmukaisia turvajärjestelyjä?”  
”Kuvittelisin, että hän kaipaa Gran-Kiltiaan neuvoja jossakin asiassa. Valitettavasti minäkään en tiedä sen enempää nuoren herran motiiveista”, Drace vastasi. Larsan mainitseminen sai kuitenkin hälytyskellot soimaan naisen päässä. Miksi Vayne puhui veljestään? Mitä tämä ajoi takaa sanoillaan? Yrittikö mies selvittää, kauanko hänellä olisi aikaa kehitellä suunnitelma pojan eliminoimiseksi, vai oliko hän kyllästynyt odottamaan ja halusi saada juonensa toteutettua?  
”Sääli, että hänen piti lähteä. En ole ehtinyt tavata häntä kasvotusten moneen viikkoon, eivätkä kirjeet täysin korvaa aitoa keskustelua.” Mies vaikutti olevan aidosti pahoillaan veljensä poissaolosta.  
”Totta. Kirjeet ovat hyvä lisä ajatustenvaihtoon, etenkin pitkien välimatkojen edessä, mutta eivät silti vedä vertoja kasvotusten tapahtuvalle keskustelulle”, Drace myötäili.

Jään murruttua keskustelu eteni lähinnä omalla painollaan. He puhuivat Larsasta ja tämän koulutuksesta, Archadian valmistautumisesta sotaan, viineistä ja kirjallisuudesta. Kuin huomaamatta kello oli entänyt useamman tunnin ja jälkiruoastakin olivat jäljellä vain rippeet lautasen reunalla. Ensimmäinen viinipullo oli tyhjentynyt, vaikka Drace olikin yrittänyt siemailla mahdollisimman pieniä määriä. Pari lasillista tekisi illasta helpomman, mutta liian suuri määrä viiniä romuttaisi jo valmiiksi huteralla pohjalla lepäävän suunnitelman. Vayne sen sijaan tuntui mieltyneen juomaan kovasti ja oli välttämättä halunnut avata toisenkin pullon ensimmäisen loputtua. Ja kukapa Drace oli siihen vastaan sanomaan. Sitä paitsi, ehkäpä prinssi intoutuisi juomaan viiniä sen verran, että se hellittäisi tämän kielenkantoja.

”Siirtyisimmekö kenties mukavammille tuoleille? Uskon, että keskustelukin on miellyttävämpää, jos olo muuten on mukava”, Vayne ehdotti ja viittasi huoneen toisella laidalla olevan sohvakaluston suuntaan. Drace nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja nousi tuolistaan. 

Nojatuoliin istuuduttuaan Dracen oli pakko myöntää, että ainakin huomio mukavammista istuimista oli ollut paikkansapitävä. Hän ei muistanut eläessään nähneensä niin pehmeitä ja upottavia kalusteita. Naisen yllätykseksi Vayne ei asettunutkaan istumaan seuralaistaan vastapäätä, vaan mahdollisimman lähelle tätä. Vaikka etäisyyttä silti oli useita kymmeniä senttejä, sai ele Dracen olon epämukavaksi. Oli eri asia istua ahtaasti virallisissa tilaisuuksissa, joissa tilaa oli aina liian vähän ihmismäärään nähden, kuin hyvin epämuodollisen illallisen päätteeksi tilavassa olohuoneessa. Sitä paitsi prinssin läpitunkeva katse sai jo itsessään naiselta niskakarvat pystyyn. Tuijotus oli kaukana normaalista katsekontaktista keskustelukumppaniin, pikemminkin se tuntui yrittävän pureutua kohteensa ihon läpi mielen jokaiseen nurkkaan ja tuomaan kaiken kirkkaaseen päivänvaloon. 

”Kuinka Larsa mahtaa menestyä opinnoissaan?” Vayne rikkoi kysymyksellään uhkaavan hiljaisuuden.  
”Erinomaisesti. Hän on loistava shakinpelaaja, lukee mieluusti kaikenlaista kirjallisuutta runoista politiikkaan, eikä arastele esittää tekstien pohjalta kiperiäkään kysymyksiä opettajilleen. Hänen käytöksessään ei ole sijaa moitteille, sillä hän tuntuu osaavan etiketin ulkoa etu- ja takaperin. Miekan kanssa hän sen sijaan ei pärjää yhtä hyvin, mutta vika ei ainakaan ole yrityksen puutteessa. Enkä oikeastaan usko hänen tulevan liiemmin sitä taitoa tarvitsemaan. Tähän sotaan hän ei osallistu, enkä usko seuraavaa heti tulevan.”  
”Mikä saa teidät uskomaan niin?”  
”Kaikki osapuolet tuntuvat valmistautuvan sotaan tosissaan. Rozarrian armeija on lähes yhtä suuri kuin Archadian. Ondoren joukot ovat pienemmät, muttei häntäkään ole syytä unohtaa. Uskon, että kun sota joskus puhkeaa, se tuhoaa mukanaan ison osan Ivalicea. Tämä sota saattaa hyvinkin muuttaa maailman valtasuhteita. Vähintäänkin Bhujerban ja Dalmascan kohtalo on todennäköisesti lähes täydellinen tuhoutuminen. Mitä ikinä tapahtuukaan, se jää ihmisten mieliin, ja uutta sotaa vältetään pitkään kaikin keinoin.”  
”Puhutte suuria sanoja, vaikken epäilekään niiden todenmukaisuutta. Toivon vain, että olette oikeassa myös Larsasta. En soisi hänen joutuvan taistelukentälle. En nyt, enkä milloinkaan.”  
”En minäkään. Mutta on silti parempi opettaa hänet miekkailemaan ja toivoa, ettei taitoa koskaan tarvita, kuin jättää hänet vaille puolustuskeinoja, jos hän joskus joutuu taisteluun.”

Toinenkin viinipullo tyhjeni ja Drace alkoi olla vakuuttunut, että hänen olisi parempi yrittää liueta paikalta piakkoin. Mitä enemmän prinssi joi, sitä intensiivisemmäksi tämän katse muuttui ja jo jonkin aikaa nainen oli tuntenut olonsa hyvin epävarmaksi. Sitä paitsi Vayne vaikutti suhtautuvan pikkuveljeensä kovin suojelevaisesti, joten ehkäpä pelot juonista Larsan pään menoksi olivat olleet aiheettomia. Nainen laski lasinsa pöydälle ja nousi seisomaan.  
”Kiitän teitä illallisesta ja seurasta, mutta minun lienee aika poistua. On jo myöhä.”  
”Älkää toki antako kellonajan häiritä. Teillä ei tietääkseni ole velvollisuuksia heti aamulla, miksi kiirehtiä? Sitä paitsi olette miellyttävää seuraa, en ole aikoihin nauttinut keskustelusta näin paljon.”  
Naisen empiessä vastaustaan nuorukainen nousi myös tuoliltaan ja laski kätensä Dracen olkapäälle.  
”Pyydän.”

Ote oli kevyt, mutta tuntui silti teräshäkin veroiselta vankilalta. Oli selvää, ettei kielteinen vastaus tulisi kysymykseen. Drace huokasi.  
”Hyvä on, minä jään vielä joksikin aikaa.”  
Mies hymyili, mutta eleessä ei ollut mitään ystävällistä. Enemminkin se kertoi, että nuorukainen oli tyytyväinen saatuaan tahtonsa läpi.  
”Hienoa.”  
Pienin askelin Vayne kiersi naisen taa ja hivutti kämmeniään tämän käsivarsia pitkin. Mies painautui vasten Dracen selkää ja laski leukansa tämän olkapäälle.  
”Olet kiehtova tapaus, Drace. Pidät yllä kylmää ja asiallista ulkokuorta. Olet älykäs ja suorapuheinen, etkä peittele kumpaakaan. Lisäksi osaat taistella. Olen nähnyt sinut miekkasi kanssa, ase tuntuu olevan melkeinpä käsiesi jatke. Mutta silti… Kuinka syvälle olet haudannut tunteesi? Onko mielessäsi enää naista lainkaan, vai oletko tukahduttanut sen sotilaan tieltä?”

Läheisyys tuntui ahdistavalta ja jokainen solu Dracen ruumiissa huusi sen olevan väärin. Puheen aiheuttama kevyt ilmavirta sai hänet kananlihalle. Lihakset jännittyneinä hän varoi liikahtamasta senttiäkään prinssiä kohti. Kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi vain rynnännyt ulos ovesta, mutta se jos mikä olisi herättänyt epäilyksiä. Kun Vayne kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille ja painoi tämän entistä tiiviimmin itseään vasten, puristi Drace silmänsä kiinni ja toivoi, että illan kulku olisi mikä tahansa muu, kuin sillä hetkellä ilmeisimmältä tuntuva vaihtoehto.

Toive jäi kuulematta. Määrätietoiset sormet löysivät paidan napit ja hankkiutuivat vaatekappaleesta eroon. Kosketus iholla tuntui väärältä, ja Drace olisi halunnut huutaa. Ei, hän ei halunnut tämän tapahtuvat. Silti aivan liian pian hän totesi makaavansa alasti vieraalla sängyllä ja tuijottavansa Vayneä silmiin. Kun mies hetkeä myöhemmin työntyi hänen sisäänsä, taisteli Drace estääkseen kyyneliä kohoamasta silmiinsä. 

Myöhemmin, prinssin jo nukahdettua, tuijotti nainen tyhjin silmin kattoon ja toivoi, että vielä jonain päivänä Gabranth voisi antaa hänelle anteeksi. Itse hän ei siihen kykenisi.

***

Mies havahtui oven kolahdukseen. Tulijalla ei ollut mukanaan mitään valonlähdettä, mutta silti tämä liikkui pimeässä törmäämättä mihinkään. Tämä joko tiesi, missä kalusteet olivat, tai liikkui haparoiden, jottei törmäisi mihinkään. Askelten varmuuden perusteella ensimmäinen vaihtoehto oli todennäköisesti oikea.  
”Drace?”  
Vastaukseksi Gabranth sai myönteiseksi vastaukseksi tulkittavaa mutinaa, jota seurasi sängyn narahdus, kun nainen istahti vuoteen reunalle.  
”Oletko kunnossa?”  
Ei vastausta. Sen sijaan nainen liikehti, riisui todennäköisesti kengät jalastaan, ja ryömi sitten peiton alle. Gabranth laski kätensä tämän olkapäälle ja totesi, että jokin todella oli vialla. Drace ei koskaan itkenyt, mutta nyt tämän hartiat tärisivät, kun hän yritti pidätellä kyyneleitä. Sen enempää kyselemättä hän kietoi kätensä tiukemmin naisen ympärille ja veti tämän rintaansa vasten.  
”Kerro, jos haluat. Minä kuuntelen.”

Drace pysyi vaiti, mutta jännitys katosi tämän lihaksista.  
”Vayne?”  
Vastaukseksi mies sai nyökkäykseksi tulkittavan eleen, joka samalla vahvisti epäilykset. Saatuaan illalla viestin, jossa Drace oli ilmoittanut illastavansa Vaynen kanssa, oli hän aavistellut pahaa. Jo silloin, kun nainen ensimmäistä kertaa oli ehdottanut prinssin suunnitelmien urkkimista hankkiutumalla tämän lähipiiriin, oli hän aavistellut pahaa. Kun hänelle oli selvinnyt, mitä Drace pohjimmiltaan oli tarkoittanut, kuinka pitkälle tämä oli ollut valmis menemään, oli tuntunut mahdottomalta selvitä tilanteesta kunnialla. Päätellen naisen käyttäytymisestä jotain oli joko mennyt vikaan, tai tämä oli arvioinut psyykensä kestävyyden väärin. Kun otti huomioon, miten kovin Drace edelleen yritti todistaa muille pärjäävänsä työssään yhtä hyvin kuin toisetkin, tuntui jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto todennäköisemmältä. Gabranth kirosi mielessään. Hänen olisi pitänyt arvata, ettei Drace kuuntelisi itseään, saati kunnioittaisi rajojaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt estää tätä toteuttamasta suunnitelmiaan.  
”Nuku nyt, ehkä asiat näyttävät aamulla valoisammilta”, hän kuiskasi ja painoi kevyen suudelman naisen päälaelle.  
”Anteeksi…”

Kello tikitti eteenpäin ja minuutit muuttuivat tunneiksi. Drace oli nukahtanut jo hyvän aikaa sitten, mutta Gabranth makasi valveilla tuijottaen kattoon. Unesta oli turha haaveilla, sillä ajatukset pyörivät loputtomana vyyhtenä hänen päässään. Syyllistä tilanteesta oli turha yrittää etsiä, ja se teki sen sietämisestä entistä hankalampaa. Olisi ollut helppoa osoittaa sormella jotakuta ja syyttää tätä, mutta se ei vain toiminut tällä kertaa. Hän olisi voinut pyytää Draceä harkitsemaan uudelleen, Drace olisi voinut olla saamatta tuhoon tuomittua ideaansa, he olisivat jopa voineet suhtautua keisarin huoleen vähemmän vakavasti, ja vain tyytyä pitämään silmällä Vaynen toimia. Jos, jos, jos. Mikä oli tapahtunut, oli peruuttamattomissa. Täytyi vain toivoa, ettei aamu toisi mukanaan enempää ongelmia. Itsesyytöksissään vellova Drace olisi varsin riittävä huolenaihe.

Aurinko oli ehtinyt jo korkealle, kun Drace alkoi osoittaa merkkejä heräämisestä. Gabranth laski kirjan käsistään ja käänsi katseensa venyttelevän naisen suuntaan etsien merkkejä tämän mielentilasta.  
”Huomenta”, Drace mutisi. Äänensävy kuulosti tavalliselta, joskin hieman väsyneeltä. Toisaalta, kukapa vastaheränneenä kuulostaisikaan kovin virkeältä.  
”Huomenta.”  
Ainakin toistaiseksi kaikki vaikutti olevan kunnossa. Eivät yöunet mitään korjaisi, mutta ainakin suunta oli oikea. Toki tilanne saattaisi muuttua jo muutamassa minuutissa, kunhan Drace heräisi kunnolla, mutta sillä hetkellä mikään tilanteessa ei eronnut niistä harvinaisista aamuista, jotka he saattoivat viettää yhdessä ilman velvollisuuksia.  
”Mitä kello on?” nainen kysyi tuijottaen samalla ulos ikkunasta.  
”Keskipäivään on vielä parisen tuntia. Muistelin, ettei sinulla ole aamupäivällä velvollisuuksia, joten en viitsinyt herättää sinua. Sitä paitsi vaikutit tarvitsevan unta.”  
”Arvostan sitä. Ja Gabranth, kiitos.”  
Mies jätti lisäkysymykset esittämättä, vaikkei ollutkaan varma, mihin Drace tarkalleen ottaen viittasi. Todennäköisesti johonkin edellisen yön tai sen aamun tapahtumiin, mutta tarkempi utelu todennäköisesti vain saisi naisen olon epämukavaksi. Tämä tuskin mielellään palaisi mielessään edelliseen iltaan.

”En usko, että Vayne suunnittelee mitään Larsan pään menoksi”, nainen totesi lakonisesti pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Enemminkin hän vaikuttaa suojelunhaluiselta ja yrittää pitää veljensä poissa sodan ja politiikan kiemuroista.”  
”Keisarille olisi varmaankin syytä ilmoittaa. Jos haluat, voin viedä sanan. Käy sinä pukeutumassa työpäivääsi varten.”  
Drace ynähti jotakin suostumukseksi tulkittavaa ja heitti vastahakoisenoloisesti peiton sivuun. Hiljaisuudessa hän kiskoi kengät jalkaansa ja suuntasi kohti ovea.  
”Pärjäätkö varmasti?” Gabranth vielä varmisti, ennen kuin nainen ehti ulos saakka.  
”Pärjään, älä huoli.”  
Huokaisten mies ryhtyi pukemaan haarniskaa ylleen. Totta kai Drace sanoi pärjäävänsä, se ei ollut mikään yllätys. Kun vain nainen olisi sanojensa mittainen, romahdus kesken työpäivän olisi totaalinen katastrofi.

Matka keisarin työhuoneeseen tuntui poikkeuksellisen pitkältä, tai ainakin se jätti liikaa aikaa tilanteen vatvomiseen. Ainut ongelma oli edelleen Vayne, joka todennäköisesti alkaisi epäillä jotakin, jos Drace yhtäkkiä katkaisisi kaikki yhteydet tähän. Gabranth ei tiennyt yksityiskohtia, mutta hänen käsityksensä mukaan kruununperijä oli viimeisen viikon aikana käynyt aktiivista kirjeenvaihtoa tämän kanssa. Toisaalta nainen tuskin haluaisi vähään aikaan kuulla prinssistä sanaakaan. Lopulta liukuovet kuitenkin avautuivat, ja aiemmat pohdinnat oli haudattava taka-alalle.

”Teidän majesteettinne, en usko, että teillä on syytä pelätä lordi Larsan turvallisuuden puolesta. Olemme pitäneet Vayneä silmällä, eikä hän vaikuta olevan uhka veljelleen. Pikemminkin hän tuntuu suhtautuvan tähän hyvin suojelevasti”, tuomari summasi.  
”Te?”  
”Minä ja ylituomari Drace, teidän armonne.”  
”Aivan, Drace. Vie kiitokseni hänellekin, sillä ainakin yksi taakka on nyt pois harteiltani.”  
”Kyllä, teidän majesteettinne. Toimitan kirjallisen raportin vielä tämän päivän kuluessa.”  
”Hyvä on. Voitte palata takaisin muiden velvollisuuksienne pariin.”  
Gabranth nyökkäsi ja harppoi ovelle.

Mies oli juuri avaamassa ovea, kun se liukui sivuun. Vayne astui huoneeseen ja näytti poikkeuksellisen huonotuuliselta. Silti tämä soi Gabranthille nyökkäyksen tervehdykseksi. Tuomari vastasi eleeseen samoin ja poistui toimistosta. Prinssi oli viimeinen henkilö, jonka hän olisi sillä hetkellä halunnut tavata. Kaikkein mieluiten hän olisi halunnut lyödä tätä mahdollisimman lujaa, mutta valitettavasti se ei ollut vaihtoehto. Tukahdutettu raivo oli viheliäinen seuralainen, kun sitä ei voinut kanavoida väkivallaksi, eikä edes ilkeiksi sanoiksi.

***

”Ei tämä kriisi päättyisi, vaikka olisinkin poissa. Senaatti vihaa pelkkää ajatustakin Solidorin huoneen olemassaolosta. On välttämätöntä löytää keino heidän hiljentämisekseen”, Vayne selitti tuohtuneena.  
Gramis huokasi ja nousi tuoliltaan kävellen sitten ikkunoiden luo.  
”Välttämätöntä? Niin, välttämätöntä. Mutta vapauttaako tuo sana sinut, minä ihmettelen. Et näytä epäröivän asioiden ratkaisemista verellä.”  
Vayne puristi kätensä nyrkkiin hillitäkseen itsensä. Gramis oli viime aikoina tuntunut unohtaneen, miten Archadiasta alun perin olikaan tullut Ivalicen mahtavin valtio.  
”Solidorin huoneen miekka ei voi jäädä ruostumaan epävarmuudessa. Teidän korkeutenne, te itse karkaisitte tuon miekan.”  
”Ja tämäkö on sinun käsityksesi kostosta?”  
”Se on käsitykseni välttämättömyydestä”, Vayne selitti rauhallisesti. Keisari ei vaikuttanut ilahtuvan poikansa sanoista ja jätti huomautuksen omaan arvoonsa.

”Jos emme toimi nyt, ei vaarassa ole ainoastaan meidän tulevaisuutemme”, prinssi yritti uudestaan.  
”Likaisit siis omat kätesi vain pitääksesi hänen puhtaina?”  
”Käteni ovat jo verentahrimat. En näe syytä pidätellä niitä nytkään.”  
”Niin ne ovat”, keisari huokasi.  
”Ja siten Solidorin huone jatkaa eloaan.”  
Gramis tuntui tosiaan unohtaneen. Archadian menestys oli todella alkanut vasta Landiksen tuhosta. Sen jälkeen keisarikunta oli tasaisesti kasvattanut sekä maa-alaansa, että armeijansa kokoa. Siitä huolimatta kaikkien ei olisi tarvinnut tuhota elämäänsä taistelukentällä. Sellaisen kohtalon Vayne olisi toivonut myös veljelleen, mutta jostain syystä hänestä oli tehty syntipukki. Sekä senaatti, että keisari epäilivät prinssin luotettavuutta, kuka ties minkä vuoksi. Senaatti todennäköisesti toivoi tulevaksi hallitsijaksi jotakuta marionetiksi sopivaa, mutta mikä sai isän kääntymään poikaansa vastaan, epäilemään lastaan niin suuresti, että pyysi tuomareita seuraamaan tämän tekosia. 

Tieto Gabranthin toimista ei yllättänyt Vayneä, hän oli aavistellut sitä jo jonkin aikaa, ja keisarin pöytälaatikosta löytyneet raportit olivat olleet vain lopullinen varmistus. Mutta että Drace pelasi samaa peliä? Yhtäkkiä naisen käytöksessä oli paljon enemmän järkeä. Prinssi kirosi sokeuttaan, sitä, että oli antanut johtaa itseään harhaan. Ainut tuomariksi edennyt nainen oli toki kiinnostava tapaus jo itsessään, puhumattakaan tämän luonteesta, ja juuri siihen ansaan Vayne oli langennut. Hän oli halunnut selvittää, mitä karun ulkokuoren alla oli, todistaa pystyvänsä murtamaan kaikki suojamuurit, mutta ei ollut huomannut juonta, joka nyt näytti päivänselvältä. Drace ei tulisi selviämään tästä seurauksitta, se oli varmaa, mutta se saisi odottaa. Keisari oli tärkeysjärjestyksessä etusijalla.

Gramis näytti väsyneeltä ja heikolta istuessaan massiivisessa tuolissaan. Vayne muisti ajat vuosia sitten, kun mies oli huokunut itsevarmuutta ja vahvuutta. Nyt ne olivat poissa, ja jäljellä oli vain kuihtunut vanhus. Lisäksi keisari oli jo pitkään sairastellut, ja röyhkeimmät löivät jo vetoa tämän kuolinpäivästä. Raju yskänpuuska vavisteli taas Gramista. Vayne nappasi taskustaan pienen putkilon, kiersi siitä korkin auki ja valutti sisällön pöydällä seisovaan maljaan. Hän nosti astian ja ojensi sitä keisarille, joka tarttui siihen haparoivin käsin ja joi pitkän kulauksen.  
”Teidän kannattaisi harkita vetäytymistä valtaistuimelta,” prinssi totesi.  
”Ja päästäisin sinut johtamaan armeijan sijasta koko kansaa? Vain kuolleen ruumiini ylitse!”  
”Kuten tahdotte, majesteetti”, Vayne hymähti.  
Yhtäkkiä vanhuksen ote vesimaljasta kirposi ja astia kalahti lattialle. Vanhus tuijotti poikaansa hätääntyneenä ja kohotti vaivalloisennäköisesti toisen kätensä kurkulleen. Hän yritti puhua, mutta sanat tulivat ulos merkityksettömänä pihinänä. Hetken kuluttua sekin hiljeni ja mies valahti veltoksi.  
”Kuten sanoit: vain kuolleen ruumiisi ylitse.”

Archadiassa koittaisi nyt uusi aika. Säädösten mukaan keisarin kuoltua vanhin poika perisi kruunun, ja koska tämänkertainen hallitsijan poismeno oli aivan liian helppoa selittää rozarrialaisen vakoojan tekemänä murhana, tulkittaisiin se sodanjulistukseen kelpaavaksi syyksi ja valta siirtyisi yksin keisarin ja armeijan ylipäällikön käsiin, tässä tapauksessa Vaynelle itselleen. Senaatin peli oli pelattu. Lisäksi Gramis ei enää estelisi Archadian joutumista konflikteihin, joten vihdoin Bhujerba ja Rozarria saisivat ansionsa mukaan. Myös tohtori Cidin tutkimustyön tulokset pääsisivät testiin. Enää täytyisi saada Larsa takaisin Archadesiin. Ei käynyt päinsä, että poika juoksenteli milloin missäkin ilman, että kukaan oikeastaan edes tiesi, mitä tämä aikoi. Sen enempää Larsasta, kuin tämän mukaan lähteneestä tuomaristakaan ei ollut kuulunut aikoihin mitään, mikä entisestään lisäsi Vaynen epäilyksiä. Olisi parempi, jos poika pysyttelisi veljensä näköpiirissä.

 

Samassa liukuovet avautuivat taas, ja sisään asteli kolme harmaantunutta miestä. Yhden Vayne tunnisti senaatin puhemieheksi, ja kaksi muutakin todennäköisesti olivat siis senaattoreita.  
”Teidän majesteettinne, emme – ” Gregoroth aloitti, mutta lause loppui kuin seinään, kun mies huomasi tuolissaan retkottavan entisen keisarin.  
Vayne kirosi raskaasti. Vaikka senaatin keski-ikä olikin korkea, eivät nämä silti olleet täysiä idiootteja. Todennäköisesti kaikille kolmelle oli päivänselvää, mitä todellisuudessa oli tapahtunut, ja ellei hän keksisi jotakin heti, olisi hänen pelinsä pelattu.  
”Vartijat!” nuorukainen karjaisi ja pian kaksi haarniskoitua sotilasta ryntäsikin huoneeseen.  
”Keisari on murhattu. Lähettäkää joku viemään sana tuomareille, ja pitäkää sen jälkeen huoli, ettei kukaan näistä pettureista poistu tästä huoneesta.”  
Toinen sotilaista lähtikin toimittamaan viestiä toisen jäädessä oven eteen vahtiin.

”En hyväksy tätä”, Gregoroth älähti.  
”Niinkö? Valitettavasti en voi auttaa teitä. Sitä paitsi isäni poistuttua keskuudestamme olen minä seuraava keisari, enkä katso niskoittelua hyvällä. Teitä kaikkia syytetään maanpetoksesta ja hallitsijan murhasta”, Vayne totesi ilmeenkään värähtämättä.  
”Tiedätte itsekin, ettei yksikään meistä tehnyt mitään. Keisari oli jo kuollut, kun saavuimme paikalle. Kenties yrität salata oman osuutesi asioihin?”  
”Sanasi osoittavat, ettei senaattiin voi luottaa. Olette liian kiivaita tuomitsemaan kaikki ensisilmäyksellä. Tästä hetkestä eteenpäin ainut päätöksiä tekevä taho Archadiassa olen minä. Senaatin valtakausi on nyt ohitse.”  
”Olkoon sitten niin. Mieluummin tulen tuomituksi teosta, jota en tehnyt, kuin näen kotimaani suistuvan tuhoon käsissäsi.”  
”Tietänette, mikä tuomio maanpetoksesta on. Jos mieluiten kärsitte tuomion, halunnette myös panna sen täytäntöön itse?” Vayne ojensi myrkkypulloa kohti vanhusta, joka hetken pohdittuaan tarttui astiaan, avasi korkin ja kulautti nesteen alas. Hetken kuluttua puhemies lojui maassa yhtä elottomana, kuin keisarikin.

Kaikki tuntui käyvän liian helposti. Gramisin ja Gregorothin kuoltua ei jäljellä ollut ketään, joka virallisesti olisi voinut estää Vayneä toteuttamasta suunnitelmiaan. Kaikki eivät pitäisi muutoksesta, se oli selvää, mutta soraääniä ei kuultaisi. Oli aika ottaa historian ohjat takaisin ihmisten käsiin, ja kuka muu oli siihen sovelias, kuin Ivalicen mahtavimman valtakunnan päämies?

Kalahtelevat askeleet kertoivat jonkun olevan tulossa ja pian tuomareita hakemaan lähtenyt sotilas ilmestyikin huoneeseen perässään Bergan, Zargabaath ja Drace. Ketään ei ilmeisesti ollut haettu harjoituskentältä, sillä kukaan ei kantanut kypärää sen enempää päässään, kuin kainalossakaan. Gabranthin puuttuminen kummastutti Vayneä, mutta sotilas selitti lähettäneensä jonkun hakemaan tätä, asia siis oli hoidossa. Tuore keisari tuhahti jotakin myöntävää vastaukseksi ja keskittyi etsimään Dracen kasvoilta merkkejä tämän reaktiosta. Nainen ei vaivautunut piilottelemaan tunteitaan, vaan tämän ilme vaihtui järkytyksestä vihaan. Se oli toki ollut oletettavissa, etenkin nyt, kun Vaynelle olivat selvinneet tämän todelliset tarkoitusperät.  
”Viekää petturit tyrmään odottamaan tuomioitaan”, mies ilmoitti vartijoille, jotka kuuliaisesti kumpikin tarttuivat yhteen senaattoriin ja lähtivät retuuttamaan näitä pois.  
”Mitä ihmeen syytä meillä olisi käydä keisarimme kimppuun?” toinen vangituista yritti vielä pelastaa nahkansa, mutta kukaan ei reagoinut. Kun tuomitut raahattiin pois huoneesta, harppoi Gabranth sisään, nosti kypärän pois päästään ja loi pikaisen silmäyksen ympärilleen.

”Käärme senaattoriemme joukossa?” Drace älähti epäuskoisesti.  
”Ja puhemies Gregoroth sen pää. Hän tunnusti ja langetti oman tuomionsa”, Vayne keskeytti.  
”Käärme, jolla on monta häntää. Useat senaatin jäsenistä ovat syyllisiä”, Bergan kommentoi.  
Nuorukainen loi tuomarin suuntaan mulkaisun ja kiiruhti jatkamaan puhettaan.  
”Meidän oli riistettävä senaatilta sen auktoriteetti ja nimittää minulle kaikki valta, kunnes nämä ajat -”  
”Säästä minut valheiltasi, näen käärmeen kiemurtelevan edessäni!”  
”Drace, puhut liian vapaasti!” vaitonaisena pysytellyt vanha tuomari huomautti.  
”Zargabaath! Älä vain sano, että olet osallisena tämän narrin farssissa!”  
”Rozarrian saattaessa hyökätä millä hetkellä hyvänsä on johtajillamme oltava vapaat kädet.”

Vayne seurasi huvittuneena edessään käytävää sananvaihtoa. Ei hän ollut ajatellutkaan Dracen epäröivän mielipiteidensä julkituomista, mutta korkea-arvoisempien syyttäminen valehtelusta yllätti hänet. Tilanne saattaisi kehittyä vielä kiinnostavaksi.  
”Kerran niin mahtava Solidorin huone on nyt kutistunut minuun ja rakkaaseen veljeeni Larsaan”, hän totesi tyynesti.  
”Et varmasti menisi niin pitkälle”, Drace huudahti ja veti miekkansa esiin osoittaen sillä nuorukaista.  
”Vayne Solidor! Ylituomarina ja lain ylläpitäjänä minä täten pidätän sinut!”  
Vaaleahiuksinen tuomari seurasi naisen esimerkkiä, mutta laskikin miekkansa tämän kaulalle.  
”Huomaatko nyt, Drace? Kun kohotit miekkasi uhmaamaan hänen majesteettiaan, kohotit sen myös uhmaamaan lakia. Vayne ei tehnyt itsestään yksinvaltiasta, sen teki se sama sotaministeriö, jota sinäkin palvelet.”  
”Sovit hyvin narrien joukkoon, Bergan!” nainen kivahti ja heilautti miekkansa kaaressa puhuttelijansa kimppuun. Tämä kuitenkin torjui iskun, tarttui Draceä kasvoista ja heitti hänet lattialle matkan päähän. Naisen ote miekasta kirposi ja ase kalahti lattiaan.  
”Tuollainen voima… Luonnotonta”, hän kähähti yrittäessään kohottautua edes puoliksi istuvaan asentoon.

Kyllä vain, nainen oli juuri niin kiivas, kuin Vayne oli ajatellutkin. Sitä paitsi, lain uhmaaminen oli suorastaan liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Kukaan ei selviäisi seurauksitta kruununperijää vastaan juonittelemisesta.  
”Zargabaath, ota Alexander. Tuokaa Berganin kanssa Larsa takaisin luokseni.”  
Vanha tuomari nyökkäsi ja oli juuri lähdössä, kun Gabranth puuttui keskusteluun.  
”Teidän korkeutenne, lordi Larsa uskottiin minun huostaani.”  
”Niinkö? Ehkä sitten erehdyit käskyistäsi. En näe muutakaan syytä sille, miksi olisit raportoinut tekemisistäni edesmenneelle isälleni.”  
”Teidän majesteettinne -”  
Kas vain, toinenkaan petturi ei osannut tyytyä osaansa. Tästä tulisi vielä kiinnostavaa. Kumpaakin olisi voinut syyttää maanpetoksesta ja heitättää heidät tyrmään odottamaan teloitusta, mutta se olisi ollut liian helppoa kummallekin. Mutta entäpä, jos…

”Koira, kerjäämässä tähteitä keisarin pöydästä. Palvelisitko toista isäntää, hurtta? Voit täyttää velvollisuutesi ylituomarina meidän kaikkien edessä.”  
Nuorukainen nyökkäsi Dracen suuntaan, ja myös Gabranthin katse kääntyi maassa makaavaan naiseen.  
”Hänet on oikeuden edessä todettu syylliseksi.”  
”Teidän majesteettinne, pyydän, harkitkaa uudelleen”, Zargabaath huudahti, mutta Vayne ei reagoinut siihen, tuijotti vain pistävästi Gabranthia. Vastahakoisen oloisesti tuomari laski kypäränsä lattialle ja otti sen sijaan käsiinsä Dracen miekan. Hitain askelin mies asteli kuolemaantuomitun vierelle ja polvistui tämän vierelle.  
”Tee se. En välitä”, nainen kähähti.  
”Elä, Gabranth. Suojele nuorta herraa. Suojele Larsaa…”  
”Anna anteeksi.”  
”Pyydän, ole nopea.”  
Yllättävän vakaalla liikkeellä Gabranth painoi miekan terän Dracen sydämeen.

”Ja niin Solidorin huone jatkaa eloaan”, Vayne totesi vilkaistessaan vielä kerran isäänsä ennen kuin poistui huoneesta. Joku muu huolehtisi kyllä ruumiista. Kyllä vain, hän oli saanut kostonsa. Drace ei juonisi enää koskaan mitään kenenkään pään menoksi, ja Gabranth kärsisi ikuisia omantunnontuskia toverinsa tappamisesta. Kaiken olisi pitänyt olla hyvin, juuri niinhän kaiken oli tarkoituskin mennä, mutta silti jokin ei tuntunut olevan kohdallaan.

***

Bergan oli harpponut pois keisarin toimistosta heti Vaynen jälkeen. Zargabaath oli lausunut muutaman myötätuntoisen sanan ja seurannut sitten kollegaansa. Gabranth puolestaan istui edelleen lattialla ja piteli Dracen ruumista sylissään. Hän oli tuomarin uransa aikana tappanut ennenkin, mutta yksikään kuolema ei ollut tuntunut näin pahalta. Miksi kaiken piti päättyä näin? Miksi hän oli suostunut ylimielisen ja itserakkaan diktaattorin vaatimuksiin? 

Todennäköisesti siksi, että Dracekin oli alistunut kohtaloonsa vastalauseitta. Lisäksi naisen huomautus Larsasta oli ollut aiheellinen. Jonkun oli pidettävä prinssiä silmällä, jottei tämän naiivius aiheuttaisi tälle ongelmia. Lisäksi Vaynen motiivit olivat edelleen epäselviä, kuka tiesi, vaikka tämä olisikin hautonut mielessään pikkuveljensä eliminointia. Ja jos Larsa jonain päivänä rohkenisi nousta vastustamaan veljeään, tarvitsisi tämä kaiken mahdollisen tuen, jotta Ivalice joskus näkisi rauhan. Sodan uhan väistyminen oli oikeastaan loogisin perustelu, jonka Gabranth kykeni keksimään. Jonkun olisi pysäytettävä Vayne ennen kuin tämä syöksisi koko maailman sotaan.

Vaikka syitä löytyikin, eivät ne suinkaan helpottaneet Gabranthin oloa. Sotilaana ei koskaan tiennyt, mikä päivä jäisi viimeiseksi, mutta hän ei silti ollut olettanut Dracen kohtaavan loppuaan keisarin toimistossa. Taistelukentällä ehkä, mutta ei keisarillisessa palatsissa, eikä varsinkaan kollegansa iskusta. Nainen oli vaikuttanut rauhalliselta ja tuntunut hyväksyneen kohtalonsa, mutta todennäköisesti tyyneys oli vain muiden rauhoittamiseksi. Hän oli piilottanut pakokauhunsa vain siksi, että edes Gabranth jäisi henkiin. Kyyneleet tulvivat miehen silmiin. Hän oli ansainnut petturin leiman. Ensin Landis, ja nyt Drace. Kumpaakin hän oli vannonut suojelevansa, mutta toisen hän oli hylännyt ja toisen surmannut omin käsin.

”Olen pahoillani.”  
Raskain mielin Gabranth laski jo kylmenevän ruumiin lattialle, painoi tämän silmät kiinni ja nousi hitaasti ylös suunnaten kohti ovia. Ennen ulos astumistaan hän loi vielä viimeisen katseen Draceen. Tämä näytti rauhalliselta ja tyyneltä. Mies saattoi vain toivoa, että kykenisi hyvittämään tekonsa ja seisomaan Larsan tukena. Että Drace ei ollut kuollut turhaan.


End file.
